


Фантастические птицы сами лезут в клетки

by haissitall



Category: Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Power Imbalance, not exactly a crossover with fantastic beasts but has a lot of similarities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haissitall/pseuds/haissitall
Summary: Рудольф - магический орнитолог из очень хорошей семьи, Тааффе - министр магии.
Relationships: Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Eduard Taaffe
Kudos: 3





	Фантастические птицы сами лезут в клетки

**Author's Note:**

> репост с фигбука, из работы-сборника "Love me Dead"

Орлы металлически позвякивают своими серебряными перьями, когда поворачиваются в его сторону. Они сверкают в свете парящих в воздухе свечей и неодобрительно наклоняют свои начищенные головы. Рудольф старается не обращать на них внимания и захлопывает за собой дверь так сильно, что пламя свечей испуганно вздрагивает.  
— Что за чёрт, Тааффе?  
— И вам добрый день, герр Габсбург, — вздыхает он, и сразу несколько пишущих перьев падают на стол, наверняка оставляя кляксы. Тааффе разочарованно откладывает какие-то бумаги и смотрит на него таким же металлическим взглядом, что и его зачарованные питомцы. Он вообще очень хорошо вписывается в интерьер, он как один из волшебных предметов здесь, двигающийся автоматически, пока не истратит свой магический завод. — Что привело вас ко мне?  
— Не притворяйтесь, что вы не знаете.  
Рудольф снимает с себя плащ, по-хозяйски кидает его на кушетку и заваливается в кресло напротив громоздкого письменного стола с суетящимися на нём бумажными мышами. Заваливается основательно, чтобы тот, кто за ним сидит, точно знал, что Рудольф не уйдёт, пока не добьётся своего.  
После некоторого молчания, одно из перьев демонстративно снова начинает писать, деловито шкрябая по бумаге. Тааффе закрывет папку, аккуратно завязав её нитью, и берёт другую. Рудольф разглядывает его стол. Чернильницы, книги какие-то, аккуратно разложенные документы. Мыши из бумаги, пытающиеся привлечь внимание, залезая на часы с маленькой металлической статуей. Шахматы в углу. Рудольф как-то раз пытался вместе с ним в них играть, но фигурки ему не доверяли, привыкшие подчиняться только своему хозяину.  
Тяжёлая серебряная птица клацает когтями по паркету, подбираясь к нему, угрожающе подняв крылья. Рудольф не то чтобы авторизован, чтобы сидеть в кабинете министра. Даже наоборот. Его все пропускали, потому что боялись его рассерженного вида и, возможно, что-то знали.  
Рудольф хватает особо рвущуюся на посеребрённую голову античной дамы бумажную мышь и бросает орлу. Он тут же отвлекается на неё, начинает клацать клювом, следя за её метаниями между своими мощными лапами.  
— Верните её сейчас же! — вскакивает Тааффе. — Может, это важный… — он вздрагивает, когда орёл хватает её своими серебряными когтями и с треском рвёт, — документ.  
Рудольф гладит холодную металлическую птицу, увлечённо раздирающую бумажку на мелкие кусочки. Он проводит пальцем по искусно выточенным недвижимым перьям. Красавец. Их специально чистят каждый месяц, чтобы они так сверкали.  
Тааффе тяжело вздыхает и опускается в своё кресло. — Вы здесь по поводу своей книги, насколько я понимаю? — Рудольф пытается что-то сказать, но он тут же его прерывает: — Это не ко мне. Это к издателям, или в департамент образования…  
— Мы оба знаем, почему мне не дают публиковаться.  
Тааффе берёт папку, встаёт, отгоняя от себя свечи. — И почему же, не просветите? — Он идёт к выходу и тихо переговаривается с секретарём, сидящим за дверью, передавая ему папку: — Это Дунаевскому. Да. Спасибо большое.  
Деловой какой. Рудольф фыркает, всё равно чувствуя себя неловко.  
Когда Тааффе мягко закрывает дверь, Рудольф говорит: — Это наказание мне за ту статью.  
Тааффе медленно идёт к нему, заходя со спины, мерно стуча каблуками по полу. Орёл теряет к Рудольфу интерес и возвращается на свои пост у ножки стола, замирая, как настоящая статуя.  
Тааффе кладёт руки к нему на плечи, сжимая их своими коготками. Рудольф нервно сглатывает, и по его спине бежит приятный металлический холодок. — Если бы я хотел вас наказать, герр Габсбург, я бы избрал более интересные методы.  
Рудольф открывает рот, но он его снова перебивает, садясь на своё место и возвращая деловой тон: — Я не понимаю, что вы от меня хотите. Никаких приказов вас не печатать от меня не поступало. Или вы хотите, чтобы я заставил издать ваш труд… «Птицы…»  
— «Магические птицы Альпийских гор».  
— Именно. Хотите, чтобы я приказал издать вашу книгу? Это как-то недемократично, не находите?  
— Меня не печатают из-за моей статьи, — упрямо повторяет Рудольф. — _Это_ недемократично. Я вдруг стал неблагонадёжен. Вдруг везде отказы по надуманным причинам или без причин вообще. Это не только книга. Это лекции, научные статьи…  
Тааффе заинтересованно поднимает свои серебристые глаза на подскочившего Рудольфа, склонившегося над его столом. — У них есть право вам отказать по причине, которая покажется им достаточной. Как у вас было право написать вашу статью. — Он сидит, сложа ручки, неприступно выпрямив спину. Огонёк свечи играет в его серебряной заколке для галстука. Рудольф не верит ни одному его слову, ни одному звуку из его тонкогубого рта — он всё знает и всё врёт. — Признаться, я немного удивился, когда узнал, что вы высказались на отнюдь не естественнонаучную тематику, — он пожимает плечами. — Но, как я и сказал, это ваше право.  
Рудольф чуть отступает от него. Душно у него тут в кабинете, хочется оттянуть воротник с цепким галстуком. Тонкие окна от пола до сводчатого потолка наглухо закрыты. За ними — освещённая газовыми фонарями Вена, не способная в эти окна заглянуть. — Вы знаете моё отношение к Статуту секретности.  
— Я просто удивился, что вы решили рассказать о своём к нему отношении всему магическому миру.  
Как бы Тааффе ни старался этого не делать, он раздражается, это слышно. Не понравилась ему статья. Рудольф чуть посмеивается.  
— Такая реакция только убеждает меня в том, что я прав, — он подходит к окну. За окном живут люди, не представляющие о том, что тут есть окно, потому что оно — часть здания, которого тут нет. Нет колонн, пилястр, живых статуй и воздушных, светлых галерей. — Статут секретности — лишь продукт страха таких как вы, боящихся потерять свою власть над магами Европы. Те маги у власти, что осталась от Римской империи, поняли тогда, что единство рано или поздно треснет, и создали идеальную систему: есть они, — Рудольф кивнул на город, — и есть мы. Чтобы объединить нас и отделить от них.  
— Это интересная теория, — снова подкрадывается Тааффе со спины, тоже начиная разглядывать вечернюю Рингштрассе. — Я даже с ней согласен, за одним исключением. Мы должны оставаться объединёнными Международной конфедерацией по более практическим причинам, чем властолюбие Женевы. Представьте, если бы мы вели войны между собой, как они. Если бы французские и немецкие маги начали бороться за влияние или присоединились к немагам в их конфликтах? Статут объединяет нас, вы правы. И охраняет от их пагубного влияния. Знаете, вы даже можете написать об этом в вашей новой статье, — Тааффе дышит ему в шею и гладит его плечи. Рудольфу хочется почувствовать промозглый осенний ветер, сдувающий у случайного прохожего внизу шляпу, нежели чем это тёплое дыхание. — Что вы изменили своё мнение.  
— Я его не изменил, — Рудольф поворачивается к нему, и они оказываются совсем близко. — Я считаю, что мы обязаны им помочь.  
— Вы очень идеалистично настроены, герр Габсбург, — тихо говорит Тааффе, уже прикасаясь к его губам, проводя по ним пальцем и гладя своей горячей ладонью его щеку. — Поэтому вам не нужно лезть в политику. — Рудольф отворачивается от него и отступает назад, неуклюже упираясь в холодное стекло. — Ну правда. Занимайтесь своими магическими птицами, у вас это так хорошо получается.  
— Я буду сам решать, чем мне заниматься, — цедит Рудольф сквозь зубы и, быстро выбравшись из ловушки между Тааффе и окном, начинает натягивать на себя пальто.  
— Это в вашем праве, — хитро подтверждает Тааффе, присаживаясь на уголок своего стола.  
В его праве. А в праве Тааффе — перекрыть ему все доступы к кислороду, чтобы он потом приполз его умолять замолвить за себя словечко. Не будет же он писать отцу в Женеву. Рудольф со всеми рассорился, фамилия его не спасает, его медленно замуровывают, закапывают живьём.  
Рудольф бросает плащ. Он падает на паркет, стукнув металлической пряжкой.  
— Прикажите им издать мою книгу, — говорит он, подходя к нему, стараясь держаться уверенно, выпрямившись. — Это будет сигналом, что…  
— Это не в моей власт…  
Рудольф целует его, обхватив его лицо, впившись в его губы, оттесняя его дальше на стол. Тааффе кладёт руки поверх его ладоней и, когда Рудольф отстраняется, держит их и целует его пальцы, довольно заглядывая ему в глаза. — Можете начать выбирать шрифт для обложки, герр Габсбург.  
Рудольф помогает ему, когда он стягивает с него пиджак. Ему даже не противно, на самом деле. Ему пусто. Воск капает со свечей, Тааффе гладит его бёдра. Он вернётся потом домой и покормит своих птиц, осмотрит крыло Эдгара ещё раз. Он поступал так и раньше, Тааффе легко угодить, легко добиться от него уступок, пользуясь его слабостями, он ведь такой одинокий, и он не самый плохой вариант, на самом деле. Он даже красивый. Вроде его безжизненных орлов: постучи — внутри пусто, но ведь блестят же и старательно имитируют настоящих.  
Тааффе прижимает его к себе и снова тянется за тёплым, тёплым, мокрым поцелуем, когда сзади раздаётся: — Герр минис… тр…  
Тааффе мягко отодвигает его от себя и проходит к секретарю, как будто Рудольф сейчас не стоит с лежащим на полу пиджаком, и вынутым из-под жилетки галстуком, и разбитым видом. Он почему-то вдруг осознаёт, что он разбитый, и что у него дрожат зубы, как будто тут не душно от тёплого света свечей, а по-осеннему металлически холодно.  
— Это от герра Дунаевского, — передаёт папку секретарь, отчаянно пытающийся не смотреть начальнику в глаза. — Там правки…  
— Мои правки были окончательными.  
— Может быть, герр Дунаевский…  
— Та ещё мразь? М? Это вы правы, — Тааффе захлопывает папку и натянуто улыбается. — Не беспокойте меня.  
Секретарь тут же исчезает, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Рудольф механически подбирает пиджак. — Я пойду.  
— Куда вы пойдёте? — усмехается Тааффе, кинув папку, испугав пару мышей, бросившихся из-под неё с тихим писком. — Вы что, не хотите, чтобы издали ваш разбор птичьего помёта, который всё равно никто не прочитает? Ну ладно, простите меня, простите. Это всё этот Дунаевский со своим бюджетом, — Тааффе снова начинает гладить его плечи в очень покровительствующем жесте. — Рабочий день всё равно почти закончился. Поедем ко мне.  
— Нет, — трясёт головой Рудольф, сжимая в руках пиджак. Свечи тревожно подрагивают.  
Тааффе чуть медлит, но потом отступает, суетливо поднимает плащ и разворачивает его, помогая надеть.  
— Тогда до встречи, герр Габсбург. — Тааффе галантно открывает перед ним дверь. — Когда у вас отнимут право преподавания и право выезда… я только желаю, чтобы вы могли сказать себе, что это того стоило.  
Они стоят в дверном проёме, и Рудольф видит краем глаза чёртового секретаря, спрятавшегося за кипой бумаг на своём столе, но слушающего и видящего всё, что происходит.  
Право выезда. Его единственная радость. Его птицы, его работа, хоть какая-то иллюзия свободы.  
— Поцелуйте меня ещё разок, — говорит Тааффе, видя его насквозь.  
Рудольф очень быстро закрывает глаза, чтоб не видеть его, пока целует. Секретарь совсем затих, чуть ли не затаив дыхание.  
— Ну, идите, — улыбается Тааффе, поправляя ему галстук, затягивая посильнее. — Вы должны позаботиться о своих питомцах. А я — о своих, — приглаживает он рубашку на его груди.  
— Идите к чёрту, — мямлит Рудольф и слышит его манерный смех за своей спиной всю дорогу до дома.

Дома суетится Мэри, что-то напевая, насыпая зерно в кормушку. Рудольф давно дал ей ключ, и она может приходить, когда захочет, и ухаживать за птицами. У неё было такое забавное лицо, когда он впервые показал ей лес в подвале, и снежное плато, и пустыню, и степь — всё в подвале, и она сначала позадавала вопросы вроде «Как это всё здесь помещается?», но потом серьёзно сказала: «И ты один за всем этим присматриваешь? Это трудно, наверное». И теперь она присматривает за всем этим вместе с ним. И неплохо справляется. Ну, для немага.  
Конечно, Рудольф нормально жил и без неё. Помогали зачарованные предметы и энтузиазм. Но ему так понравилось приходить домой, чтобы иногда застать там кого-то, кто не умеет летать, и кто может рассказать про что-то банальное для неё и новое для Рудольфа, а он ей что-то банальное для себя и удивительное для неё, и они вот так вот поговорят и посмеются, что, в общем, он уже не мог от этого отказаться.  
Кажется, она ещё не заметила, как он пришёл. Рудольф стоит тихонько, чувствуя чисто мальчишескую тягу напугать её, чтобы забить свою голову весёлой чушью. Мэри достаёт какой-то флакончик из кармашка на платье и задумчиво смотрит на него. Рудольф двигается тихо и стремительно.  
— Ага! — он быстро вырывает его из её руки. — Духи от ухажёров? — посмеивается он.  
— Рудольф! — вскрикивает она. — Отдай!  
Рудольф держит флакон над собой, и у Мэри нет никаких шансов до него дотянуться, даже если она встанет на цыпочки. Её каблучки громко стучат о каменный пол, когда она пытается подпрыгнуть.  
— Так нечестно! — восклицает Мэри, сдаваясь, и так смешно дует губки.  
— Посмотрим, что подарил тебе этот поклонник. Я по запаху легко скажу, стоит ли он твоего внимания! — Рудольф развинчивает крышку, нюхает флакон и уже готовится сказать что-то смешное, но… он ожидал совсем другого запаха. Он ожидал чего-то цветочного, приторно сладкого, но это, это определённо запах леса после дождя.  
Мэри снова пытается забрать у него флакон, но он уворачивается от неё.  
— Что это, Мэри? — Он смотрит внутрь, а там жидкость переливается перламутровым светом, сверкает явно магическими лучами. — Это зелье? Откуда оно у тебя?  
— Неважно. Лариш дала.  
Рудольф осторожно нюхает ещё раз. Лес, точно, лес, ну, может быть ещё чуть-чуть запах свежекупленных книг.  
— Это… это любовное зелье, — догадывается Рудольф.  
Мэри растерянно замолкает, не зная, что ответить. Значит, правда.  
— И зачем оно тебе? И как бы ты его использовала? Выпивший влюбляется в того, кто его сделал.  
— Лариш изменила формулу, — неохотно говорит она. — Теперь в того, чью вещь ты туда бросишь.  
— И что ты бросила?  
— Ничего! — восклицает Мэри, — Я не хочу им никого опаивать!  
— И кого же ты _не_ хочешь опаивать?  
Мэри вдруг даёт ему такой взгляд, от которого она кажется выше Рудольфа на голову минимум.  
— Не бойся, не тебя.  
Теперь приходит очередь Рудольфа молчать. Тут тихо, потому что здесь у них «лазарет», где много пустых вольеров и клеток, и где сейчас только Эдгар, сосредоточенный на клевании игрушки.  
— Для чего бы это ни было, она зря тебе его дала.  
— Можешь забрать, если хочешь.  
Мэри отворачивается от него и, чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь, подходит к Эдгару, который, хоть и был вороном с десятью глазами, умудрился повредить крыло. Но оно уже заживает, и она поглаживает его перья, и он суёт голову под её ладонь, чтобы она погладила и её.  
Рудольф подходит и неловко стоит рядом. Эдгар скачет тут по жёрдочкам. Они его не запирали, потому что он всё-таки очень умный, он даже немного умеет говорить, но в основном совсем не то, чему они его учили, а всё какие-то жуткие размытые предсказания. Он смотрит на них своими десятью красными глазами и издаёт жуткий скрипучий звук, который даже сложно назвать карканьем.  
— Знаешь, зачем я его достала? Зелье? — тихо говорит Мэри. Её белоснежные пальчики такие красивые на фоне чёрных перьев. — Хотела сравнить запах. Лариш сказала, что оно пахнет любимым запахом каждого человека. У меня вот оно пахнет так, как здесь. Оно пахнет твоим домом.  
Рудольф потупляет глаза, но флакончик прячет в карман, убедив себя, что так будет лучше.  
— Она дала мне его, чтобы я использовала это на каком-нибудь статусном женихе. Бросить туда своё кольцо и подмешать ему в шампанское. Она сказала, не буду же я, ну, _я_ … Вечно бегать к тебе. Мне придётся жить в своём мире. Устраивать свою жизнь там.  
— РАННЯЯ СМЕРТЬ! — скрежещет Эдгар, встрепенув крылья.  
Мэри не обращает на него внимания, привыкшая к его крику. — Но как я буду там жить?  
У Рудольфа нет ответа на этот вопрос. Действительно, как продолжать жить в её мире, зная, что совсем рядом ходят люди, у которых есть возможности решить все проблемы буквально по мановению волшебной палочки? Которые уже живут более справедливо, но не спешат делиться своими достижениями с остальными? Там, у себя, её единственная надежда — статусный жених, в мире Рудольфа она могла бы быть одной из мракоборцев, или работать в министерстве, или…  
— Я могу… отдать тебе столько золота, сколько пожелаешь, — говорит Рудольф и спешно объясняет поверх смеха Мэри: — Чтобы ты могла жить одна.  
— Это был риторический вопрос, — говорит она, и глаза у неё грустные-грустные.  
— Как Эдгар? — выдавливает из себя Рудольф, пряча взгляд.  
— В порядке. Вон, смотри, весёлый какой.  
— САМОСОЖЖЕНИЕ!  
— Да, Эдгарушка, — сюсюкает Мэри, чмокая губами, гладя пальчиком его лоб, — самосожжение, мой красавец…

Рудольф идёт к Зепсу на следующий день, чтобы пожаловаться ему на жизнь.  
Квартира Зепса очень располагает к тому, чтобы сидеть в этих больших креслах перед камином, играть с живыми фарфоровыми фигурками, подставляя им чайную ложку, чтобы они через неё перепрыгивали, и жаловаться.  
Но сегодня камин не растоплен. Стены каменно-холодные, и, кажется, как будто внутри стало более пусто, чем обычно. Дверь Рудольфа узнала, впустила, но он ещё побродил по ледяной квартире, прежде чем догадаться постучать по зачарованной стене определённую мелодию. Стена приоткрывает вход в типографию, и Зепс вздрагивает, когда он его окликает.  
— Рудольф, — он горячо пожимает его руку, но его мысли явно заняты ещё чем-то, и это не только шумящий печатный станок. — Проходи. Я и совсем забыл, что ты хотел зайти.  
Зепс подозрительно настойчиво выводит его из секретной комнаты и усаживает в его привычное кресло. Но без треска камина тут что-то совсем не то.  
— Что-то случилось? — говорит Рудольф.  
Зепс вздыхает и опускается на своё обычное место.  
На каминной полке всё так же стоят фарфоровые звери, и Рудольф берёт одного. Это какая-то мелкая птичка. Она оживает в его руках, расправляет гладкие округлые крылышки.  
— Они бы не хотели, чтобы я тебе говорил, — начинает он. Чешет бороду. — Но ты заслуживаешь знать.  
Рудольф ставит её на столик, и она начинает по нему прыгать, ища на нём крошки, стуча клювиком по деревянной столешнице.  
— Мы готовим одну акцию… Раскроем себя как можно большему количеству людей, в центре города. Они могут попытаться стереть память всем, но кто-то из толпы точно останется.  
Тихо. Только фарфор стучит о дерево. Чёрт подери, как же здесь холодно.  
— Останется ли кто-то из вас? — сдавленно произносит Рудольф.  
Зепс грустно опускает глаза. — Поэтому я рад, что ты пришёл.  
— Почему вы не сказали мне? Что, никто не хотел… Андраши? Эдвард?  
— В целях секретности…  
— Вас всех убьют.  
Зубы опять дрожат, и приходится держать рот чуть приоткрытым. Рудольф дрожит, весь мир дрожит, как холодное скользкое желе.  
— Вообще, у нас есть планы отхода, — иронизирует Зепс. — Говорят, в Сибири есть места, которые не контролирует Конфедерация. Мы будем оттуда продолжать борьбу.  
Рудольфу нечего сказать. Это ужасно, но ведь ему более всего обидно, что он узнаёт об этом только сейчас.  
— Будет сложно, когда против нас и магическое, и немагическое правительство, — продолжает Зепс буднично. — Немаги наверху ведь знают, они сотрудничают с Министерством. Тоже держатся за свою власть. Представь, что было бы, если бы их заводы начали работать на нашей магии! Всё бы стало совсем по-другому.  
— И когда вы хотите это сделать?  
Зепс снова тяжело вздыхает и снисходительно на него смотрит. — Не подумай, что я тебе не доверяю…  
— Понятно.  
Рудольф резко встаёт со со своего кресла и задевает полами пальто фарфоровую птичку. Она падает на пол. Они оба бросаются её поднимать, и в руках у Рудольфа у неё откалывается голова. Почему-то крылышки её всё ещё работают, они хлопают по бокам с керамическим стуком, и Рудольф трусливо роняет её.  
— Прости.  
— Ничего страшного. — Зепс поднимает осколки и рассматривает их секунду. — Уже неважно.  
Рудольф кивает. Они кое-как прощаются, Рудольф желает ему хорошо провести время в Сибири и на подгибающихся ногах выходит из квартиры, спускается по лестнице и бредёт в сторону своего дома, пытаясь осознать, что он только что узнал.  
Ему срочно нужно уехать.  
Он запросит новую командировку. Куда угодно. Или даже возьмёт отпуск и уедет просто так. Что, нельзя ему, что ли? У него ещё не отобрали разрешение на выезд. Он уедет куда-нибудь, и там у него обязательно будет новый роман, и в новых постелях он забудет, что он последний трус.  
Венские улицы мерзко скручиваются у него в животе. Как он зол на себя. Как он зол на всех них.  
Стук каблучков по тротуару вдруг кажется ему знакомым. Он поднимает взгляд от брусчатки: и правда, ему навстречу идёт Мэри. Она почему-то его не замечает, идёт очень быстро, деловито.  
— Ты куда, Мэри? — окликает он её.  
Она поднимает на него взгляд, и внутри у него всё становится холодно-фарфоровым.  
— Откуда вы знаете моё имя?  
Рудольф отшатывается от неё и бежит, уже не слыша её восклики «Куда вы? Господин! Я вас знаю?», бежит к себе домой, который оказывается совсем близко. Там уже кипит бурная деятельность, клокочут деловитые переговоры и носятся его вещи, книги, в основном.  
— Герр Габсбург, — заводит какой-то молоденький следователь заискивающим голосом, — мы были авторизованы провести в вашем доме обыск на основании…  
— Отстань от него, Майснер, я сама с ним поговорю.  
Книги. Он и не думал, что у него есть столько книг, когда они вот так вот все сложены стопками в прихожей, и их приносят ещё и ещё…  
Рудольфа берут под локоть и отводят на кухню, пока ещё не тронутую руками доблестных мракоборцев. Стефания аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь.  
— Поссорился с ним? — говорит она понимающе.  
Рудольф садится на свой деревянный стул с резной спинкой, потому что не может стоять.  
— Ты на домашнем аресте теперь, герр Габсбург.  
— Почему. — Рудольф пялится на пол.  
— Я тебе, конечно, могу сказать, — она присаживается на стул рядом. — Но реальную причину ты лучше меня знаешь. Что он, приревновал тебя к той девчонке?  
Рудольф плоско смотрит на неё. На её платиновые волосы, в которых так красиво играет оранжевый свет газовой лампы.  
— Думал, у вас с ним открытые отношения? — грустно усмехается она. — А он, наверное, был и не в курсе. Прямо как я в своё время.  
Рудольф отводит взгляд и не хочет видеть ничего вообще. Его выворачивает от этого дерева, этого домашнего. Уюта. Как он тут обосновался. Оброс какими-то банками, склянками, тут, правда, постоянно беспорядок, но Мэри убиралась.  
— Только я не была министром магии, — заключает она и горько улыбается. Молчит немного. — Ладно. Не хочешь говорить — не надо. — Стефания встаёт и протягивает ему тонкий серебристый браслет. — Надень.  
Рудольф поднимает на неё взгляд.  
— На руку можешь, на ногу, — объясняет она. — Домашний арест.  
Руки у Рудольфа не трясутся. Браслет цепко обхватывает его запястье.  
— А девчонка твоя сама вызвалась, кстати, — говорит Стефания вслед, выходя с кухни, давая дорогу шустрым работникам Министерства. — Она сидела в вашем лесу, мы бы её не нашли. А она вышла и сказала: я знаю, что вы делаете с такими, как я. Сотрите мне память. Так ты её достал, видимо.  
Рудольф продолжает сидеть на том же месте, когда вокруг него начинают рыскать по полкам, по шкафам. Он даже не спросил её про его птиц, что с птицами. У него просят сдать палочку, и он сдаёт. Спрашивают, нет ли при себе других магических предметов и/или зелий, и он автоматически качает головой, только многим позже осознав, что соврал.

Птиц ему оставили. Он спускался к ним, походил по их лесу, выпустил Эдгара, уже вполне неплохо себя чувствующего. Поднимался наверх, ходил по комнатам, спускался снова. Когда в его кабинете, сейчас совсем жалко выглядящем с пустыми полками и вывороченными тяжелыми ящиками, которые он так и не вставил назад, открывается дверь, он не удивляется, в даже радуется. Когда за дверью оказывается Тааффе, он тоже не удивляется, а даже радуется.  
— Герр Габсбург, вот вы где, — улыбается он своей сверкающей ровной улыбкой. — Уф, как тут у вас всё… Мне кажется, это просто хороший повод для генеральной уборки, да? Ну хорошо, — говорит он, не дожидаясь его ответа, — я тут кое-что принёс, но пока хочу спросить… вы знали?  
Рудольф издаёт неожиданный для себя хлюпающий смешок.  
— Знаете, мне кажется, что знали, но, с другой стороны, ваши товарищи могли и побрезговать рассказать вам о своих планах. В любом случае… — он кладёт на зелёное сукно стола прямоугольный коричневый свёрточек из приятной шуршащей бумаги. Разворачивает его. Это книга. На ней золотые буквы. «Магические птицы Альпийских гор». Тааффе постукивает по ней пальчиком. — Это пробный экземпляр, оценить, опять же, как вам шрифт, как цвет обложки…  
Он вдруг отвлекается на секретаря в двери, показывающего ему что-то жестами.  
— Что такое? Срочно? — он поворачивается к Рудольфу: — Просите. — Спешит к секретарю, говоря что-то вроде: — Я же просил не беспокоить. Да? Что значит не проголосовали?  
Рудольф медленно закрывает за ним дверь. Идёт к книге. Она ведь ещё может считаться принадлежащей Тааффе? Он открывает её на одной из первых страниц и вырывает её, и рвёт на мелкие кусочки, и запихивает их в почти забытый флакончик, так и оставшийся у него в кармане пиджака. Зелье вспыхивает, как свеча, и затухает, снова играя перламутровыми огнями. Стекло холодное на его губах, и пахнет ярко-зелёным лесом после слепого утреннего дождя.  
Рудольф выпивает всё, что было во флаконе.  
— Простите ещё раз, — суетится Эдуард, возвращаясь к нему. — Я полагаю, это дало вам время подумать… — Он замечает книгу. — Почему вы вырвали…  
Флакон разбивается о ковёр, разлетаясь на круглые осколки. Эдуард вздрагивает и еле успевает от них отпрыгнуть.  
Рудольф задумчиво смотрит на страницы книги, гладя место вырванной. Одна — название, вторая — уже начало первой главы.  
— Там было посвящение, — говорит он. — Значит, оно мне не понравилось.  
Эдуард смотрит на него поначалу немного ошарашенно, очень мило округлив глаза.  
— Надо его поменять, — продолжает Рудольф. Он очень рад своей догадке. Да, вот так всё правильно. Всё встаёт на свои места. — Герру министру магии, Эдуарду Тааффе.  
Эдуард поднимает брови, почему-то недоверчиво, подходя к нему, осторожно обходя осколки.  
— Это будет сигналом, что я…  
Эдуард прерывает его, положив руку ему на щёку, и Рудольф чувствует, как краснеет, заглядывая в его глубокие светлые глаза. Эдуард в свою очередь тоже заглядывает в его лицо, чуть склонив голову. Потом достаёт свою практичную короткую палочку из тёмного дерева и, после лёгкого ей взмаха, браслет падает с руки Рудольфа к стеклянным осколкам.  
— Все обвинения сняты, герр Габсбург, — говорит он, и они сливаются в долгом, страстном поцелуе.


End file.
